You haven't been paying attention
by sonofghiscar
Summary: Roose Bolton sigue coronándose como dueño del norte de Poniente, invadiendo territorios que antaño pertenecían a los ya casi olvidados Stark mientras su hijo bastardo Ramsay se divierte con su rehén particular, Theon Greyjoy. Los castigos comenzarán a convertirse en atracción y encaprichamientos, desconociendo Ramsay la línea que separa su cordura y su locura para con el isleño.
1. I

Lord Roose Bolton, padre de Ramsay Nieve, en un futuro "convertido" a Bolton, veía su fama y su éxito crecer según sus conquistas por el norte y sus ataques contra los isleños, impidiendo que siguiesen con el burdo intento de hacerse ellos con el norte. Lord Bolton se encontraba cerca de Invernalia, la antigua ciudad más valiosa del Norte; la destrucción llevada a cabo supuestamente por los isleños había sido un golpe muy bajo para todos los norteños incluso aunque los Bolton estuviesen ahora sirviendo a los Lannister de Roca Casterly. Mientras tanto, el único hijo vivo –y bastardo– del susodicho Bolton se encontraba en Fuerte Terror.

Su rutina diaria consistía en salir a dar paseos y cabalgadas con _Sangre_, su fiel corcel, mientras desde las alturas del lomo de éste observaba cómo una de las putas con la que disfrutaba era devorada por sus fieles perros. Luego disfrutaba de un gran y extenso desayuno en el comedor principal del asentamiento de los Bolton justo antes de asearse y visitar a su fiel pero maloliente rehén, Theon Greyjoy. Fue el mismo Ramsay quien, tras el ataque de su padre a Invernalia, tomó cautivo al isleño y le encerró en las mazmorras de Fuerte Terror. Lo que importa es que hasta la hora del almuerzo disfruta de hacer sufrir a su rehén, ya sea desollando uno de sus dedos o clavando un cuchillo afilado en determinadas zonas de su vientre o costados. No llegaba a desangrarse, pero sólo quería disfrutar viendo las muecas de sufrimiento del rubio mientras le pedía entre quejidos que se detuviese.

Otras veces optaba por ridiculizarle y dejarle completamente desnudo, siempre maniatado a los postes de madera, y dejaba que uno de sus perros lamiese sus zonas íntimas. No, aquello no le excitaba, pero todo lo que ridiculizase al isleño era bienvenido. Tras almorzar, pasaba las tardes haciendo planes con sus hombres para atacar zonas específicas del norte con el fin de ganarse un mayor respeto de su padre antes de volver a visitar a su perro particular.

Aquel día, con el otoño en todo su esplendor, los campos de Poniente recibían la lluvia con los brazos abiertos, destrozando las cosechas de secano y embarrando todos los caminos. El frío se colaba por todas las ventanas de Fuerte Terror y ni siquiera todas las chimeneas conseguían disipar esa sensación de frío en los huesos. Sin embargo, el bastardo había sido inteligente y se había cubierto el cuerpo con todas las ropas de lana que poseía, además de haberse hecho con una prostituta que le acompañaba a todos lados y podía calentarle cuando quisiese.

Aparte de eso, era un día especial por otro motivo: estaba almorzando frente a su rehén, con la prostituta semidesnuda en una de sus piernas y una mano que se perdía entre los ropajes para estimularle y hacerle entrar más rápido en calor.

—Suficiente —ordenó Ramsay con la sonrisa tan malévola que le caracterizaba en los labios, decorada por unos colmillos exageradamente afilados; sin embargo, eran así por naturaleza—, es hora de que calientes a nuestro invitado. Mírale, atado y sin nada más que un suave pantalón cubriendo sus piernas. Por la forma de sus pezones puedo asegurar que tiene más frío que un dorniense en pleno invierno encima del Muro.

Estalló en carcajadas mientras le señalaba con uno de los huesos de cordero que se encontraba arrebañando, llenando sus morros y sus dedos de grasa y salsa. La prostituta sacó la mano de los ropajes del pálido bastardo y con una inocente risita desvistió de golpe al isleño. Ramsay se quedó observando su entrepierna, alzando una ceja al ver su tamaño.

—No le martirices, mira el tamaño de sus testículos. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo hace que no le ordeñan...

Volvió a reír con desdén y se terminó el cordero, relamiéndose los dedos y los labios mientras la prostituta besaba cada centímetro de la piel del isleño hasta llegar a su entrepierna. El bastardo gruñó al ver que comenzaba a trabajar con la boca y que el instrumento de Theon crecía con rapidez. Se puso en pie y se quitó de golpe el primero de los tres abrigos de lana que llevaba, avanzando hacia los postes a grandes zancadas. Le dio una patada a la prostituta, la cual gimió mientras caía hacia un lado.

—Puedes marcharte. Es mi perro; te dije que le calentases, no que le dieses sexo. ¿Acaso ves que tenga dinero encima para poder pagarte? A menos que lo guarde en ese trasero de mierda que tiene... Márchate ya y corre. Como te vea mañana por los alrededores del castillo, mis perros se encargarán de darte caza.

¿Eran, acaso, celos? Ramsay lo dudaba, pero era muy extraño hasta para él mismo el haber reaccionado así.

—Además —añadió, con los ojos fijos en Theon—, al perro le gustan los hombres. No juegues conmigo, todos sabemos que en Invernalia hay menos putas de las que desearíais. Y todos sabemos que cuando las probaste a todas, te colabas en la cama de Robb Stark, ¿me equivoco, isleño de mierda?

Theon le miró fijamente, negando muy suavemente con el rostro. Sin embargo, en su mente sólo se dibujaba una pregunta: _¿cómo lo sabe? _Ramsay, limpiándose los dedos en la ropa de lana, se pegó más al cautivo, dispuesto a continuar lo que la prostituta comenzó, pero de un modo muy distinto.


	2. II

La boca de Ramsay se abrió, con el fin de acoger el miembro de Theon en ella; esa era su intención. Sin embargo, se alzó con rapidez y fue con rapidez hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que todos los pestillos estuviesen echados. Tras comprobarlo, se quitó el segundo abrigo de lana, quedándose así con ropas de pana que dejaban ver el comienzo de su pecho y un bulto en su entrepierna más que evidente. Se dirigió de nuevo al rehén, cogiendo en el camino el cuchillo de la mesa en la que almorzó.

—¿De veras creías que iba a ser tan fácil, isleño de mierda? —se pegó a él, rozando ambas entrepiernas, una desnuda, la otra cubierta por aquel harapo de lana, y pasó el cuchillo por el cuello del rubio, sin hacerle sangre. Simplemente quería verle temblar y gimotear asustado—. Me pregunto qué pensaría el cobarde de tu padre si te viese así…

Bajó el cuchillo hasta los pectorales de Theon, unos pectorales que ya habían perdido su fuerza y consistencia debido a las malas condiciones en las que vivía allí abajo. La hoja del cuchillo acarició uno de sus pezones antes de dejar un corte sobre él. El bastardo observó con su sonrisa malévola cómo la sangre comenzaba a empapar y por ende manchar el pezón, y agachó la cabeza para lamerlo y juguetear con él en su boca. El isleño gemía de dolor cuando la lengua hábil de Ramsay lamía su herida, como si saborease su sangre, peor sabía que era mejor no hablar. Es más, aunque odiaba pensar en ello, le encantaba cuando Robb lo hacía… Negó con el rostro, pues lo mejor era no recordar al que antaño fue como un hermano para él.

—Ram-Ramsay… amo… por favor… pare… —dijo Theon, fuera de sí, cuando el moreno comenzó a mordisquear aquella zona tan sensible de su pectoral mientras adrede frotaba ambas entrepiernas. Tenía la boca seca, los labios algo cortados y la garganta irritada del poco agua que bebía.

El bastardo alzó los ojos e hizo un corte con fuerza en el vientre de Theon, gruñendo de rabia.

—¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! ¿Es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada cuando te lo ordenan? —Ramsay soló unas cuantas carcajadas antes de bajar la vista. El corte no era largo ni profundo, apenas atravesaba dos de sus apenas visibles abdominales en diagonal, y las gotas de sangre descendían hasta perderse en los testículos y piernas de Theon.

El moreno alzó las cejas al observar que el miembro del isleño estaba más erecto todavía. Luego sonrió, de manera casi estúpida y comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano libre, la izquierda; no era experto con dicha mano, pero se manejaba bien. Su mano subía y bajaba humedecida por el propio líquido preseminal que el isleño expulsaba de él inconscientemente.

—Mírate, no eres más que una puta al servicio de los Bolton. ¿Pensaste en esto cuando hiciste aquellas atrocidades en Invernalia? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que un Bolton te la chuparía?

«No eres un Bolton, sólo un Nieve», quiso decir Theon, pero en su lugar calló relamiéndose los labios para remojárselos y que no estuviesen tan cortados. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras el bastardo descendía y la mano que agarraba su miembro era sustituida por su boca. Pronto el rostro del isleño comenzó a descomponerse en muecas de placer, asombrado por lo bien que Ramsay movía su cabeza, de atrás adelante, haciendo que el glande de Theon rozase la garganta del bastardo.

Ramsay sabía que era extraño hacer eso, que lo normal sería obligar a Theon a hacer aquello, pero el bastardo siempre se había caracterizado por sus gustos extraños. Adoraba retozar con mujeres en la cama, era su hobbie favorito, pero tampoco tenía problema alguno en mamar miembros como el del isleño. ¿Qué sería de él si fuese de Dorne?

Al rato, el bastardo se cansó de ofrecerle aquella felación así que se puso en pie relamiéndose los labios y se desnudó. Theon observó su cuerpo, aún alucinando por los efectos de aquella mamada. Su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar al de Robb, en opinión del isleño, pero aún así tenía algo que hacía que su entrepierna vibrase de excitación. Era pálido, una palidez alterada por sus pezones rosados y el vello negro como el azabache o el mismo vidriagón, un vello que nacía algo más arriba de su ombligo y se perdía en la base de su miembro. Un miembro que, al menos por los recuerdos que Theon conseguía obtener de su propia mente, era más alto y ancho que el de Robb.

Ramsay le miró con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes irregulares y sus colmillos afilados.

—Veo que te gusta. Mírate, relamiéndote como aquellas esposas de sal de las que tanto presumís los vuestros. ¿Lo quieres, eh? Si tan sólo te lo merecieses…

Ramsay se agachó para quitar con rapidez las cuerdas que ataban las piernas del rubio a los postes y le agarró por los tobillos, sólo por si se le ocurría forcejear y patalear. Sin pensar en que el isleño tenía poca flexibilidad, cosa que tampoco le habría importado, soltó el cuchillo y le alzó las piernas todo lo que pudo, hasta que el miembro de Theon chocó con su propio abdomen y los dedos de sus pies casi alcanzaron los dedos de sus manos. El rubio se quejaba con pequeños gemidos y gritos, pero Ramsay los ignoró. Tenía ante él una mejor vista.

Juntó sus piernas para poder sostener los tobillos con una mano, llevando la restante a su trasero. Pasó los dedos varias veces por la raja que separaba sus nalgas justo antes de juntar tres dedos y meterlos sin dudarlo por el orificio que tan cerrado se le presentaba. Theon comenzó a gritar, flexionando todos sus músculos; no había problema en que gritase: siempre lo hacía cuando le desollaba.

Ramsay comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos dentro de Theon. Los sacaba, los metía, los movía en círculos y repetía el proceso mil y una veces. Su propio miembro chorreaba de líquido preseminal; Ramsay no había disfrutado antes tanto con un ano cerrado como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Sacó los dedos de manera definitiva y se agarró la masculinidad que tenía entre las piernas por la base, dirigiéndola hacia aquel orificio que no estaba tan dilatado como debería estarlo a esas alturas. Y sin hacer caso a las súplicas del iselño, comenzó a entrar en él, de golpe, sin detenerse, deslizando su cadera hacia arriba y hacia delante. Un gemido cargado de placer escapó de su garganta justo en el momento en que entró del todo en él, con su glande rozando las profundidades de Theon y su vello púbico acariciando las nalgas del captivo.

Comenzó a mover la cadera de atrás adelante, en movimientos algo curvos, gruñendo como un animal en celo montando a una hembra de su misma raza. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de Theon, que entrecerrados se esforzaban en mantener la mirada de su amo, mientras sus labios se abrían más y más para dejar salir de ellos gemidos de dolor y placer a partes iguales. Además, Ramsay volvió a llevar la mano a su tobillo, de forma que ahora sujetaba ambos de nuevo. Le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, amenazando casi con partirle la cadera al isleño, mientras su cadera comenzaba a embestir sin cuidado alguno aquel trasero que tanto le estaba gustando.

Pasaron minutos, minutos en los que ambos cuerpos se llenaron de sudor y los gemidos de ambos se fundieron en uno solo. Ramsay, olvidando por milésimas de segundo quién era y llevado por un arrebato de placer, soltó los tobillos de Theon y le agarró por el cuello, observando cómo ante el cierre que ejercía con sus dedos en su piel se le iba enrojeciendo el rostro.

Su miembro dio una suave sacudida dentro de Theon, dejando que su semilla saliese de sus testículos con fuerza para perderse dentro del isleño. Ambos gimieron, ambos temblaron, todo fruto del placer, pero Theon no tuvo más que imaginarse los rostros de decepción de su padre y su hermana para sacar fuerza de donde no la tenía, aprovechando que el bastardo no agarraba sus tobillos.

Le dio un rodillazo a Ramsay en la nariz, que se apartó de golpe y gimiendo de dolor esta vez; de hecho, ya había terminado de descargar sus testículos en el interior del isleño. Theon bajó las piernas con dificultad, aprovechando la cercanía del Bolton para volver a darle una patada, esta vez en el costado, entre lamentos que se mezclaban con muecas de alegría. Conseguiría escapar. Puso los pies en tierra firme y comenzó a intentar desatarse, moviendo las muñecas de arriba abajo con rapidez.

Y tras minutos así, las cuerdas comenzaron a desgastarse mientras Ramsay aún se recuperaba e intentaba que la nariz dejase de sangrarle. Theon consiguió sacar la mano izquierda, así que se desató con rapidez la derecha y echó a correr a trompicones y con dificultad hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, Ramsay, como siempre, fue más listo. Se arrastró para hacerse con el cuchillo de la comida y aprovechó que Theon pasó corriendo junto a él para hacerle un corte en un tobillo. Theon cayó, golpeándose la frente contra la mesa sobre la que Theon había estado comiendo.

Su cuerpo, lleno de sudor y con el simiente de Ramsay deslizándose por la parte trasera de sus muslos, cayó inconsciente contra el frío suelo de piedra.


	3. III

Ramsay despertó bajo los efectos de la leche de amapola; se encontraba en su camastro, con una de las sirvientas dejando ropa nueva junto a la cama. Llevaba dos días y una noche en cama. Cuando su padre volvió del norte a Fuerte Terror, se asombró de encontrar a su hijo casi desangrado por la nariz en el suelo, con el cuerpo del isleño casi desangrado por el tobillo junto a él. Roose no sabía qué hacían ambos desnudos, pero el olor a sexo y simiente de la estancia subterránea lo dejó bien claro. «No quiero que nadie hable de esto. Si lo hacen, cortad sus lenguas, desolladles y luego ahorcadles», dijo a sus guardias más cercano.

Ramsay se alzó un poco, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de madera de la cama y soltando un gemido cuando notó un dolor intenso en la nariz. Si su mente y la leche de amapola no estaban jugándoles malas pasadas, el isleño le había golpeado con la rodilla en la nariz mientras se corría en su interior y el dolor le había hecho caer al suelo, ante lo que Theon le pegó de nuevo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de soltar sus tobillos sólo para agarrarle el cuello en busca de más placer?

—Que venga mi señor padre. Rápido.

La sirvienta asintió con el rostro y asustada terminó de colocar la ropa y salió corriendo. Todos parecían temer al bastardo, pero éste no tenía otro modo de divertirse o simplemente de ser.

Quince minutos más tarde, Roose Bolton entró con su porte petulante particular al cuarto de Ramsay. Éste mantuvo la mirada de su padre fijamente, que se iba acercando a él lentamente. Cuando el bastardo menos lo esperaba, la mano de su padre impactó del revés contra una de sus mejillas, haciendo que el dolor en su nariz incrementase en demasía.

—¿¡Qué narices estás haciendo!? —quiso saber Ramsay, pero otra bofetada le hizo callar.

—Cuando te di permiso para tener al sucio isleño a tu cargo no estaba insinuando que te lo follases como a una de las prostitutas que te pagas a mi cuenta —Roose mantenía la vista fija en los ojos ahora algo llorosos de su bastardo. Había sido un bastardo nacido de una pasión momentánea y como tal había salido del vientre de aquella mujer un estúpido monstruo—. ¿Cuál es nuestro lema, Ramsay?

—Nu-nuestras… nuestras espadas están afiladas —susurró el dolorido Ramsay, acariciándose con suavidad la nariz para asegurarse que no seguía rota, que el dolor era simple molestia en el hueso.

—¿Y nuestro blasón?

—Un hombre… un hombre desollado sobre un campo… de sangre…

—Dime, entonces, ¿por qué deshonras el apellido de tu padre, que no te dio de lado como la puta de tu madre? ¿Desde cuándo _Nuestras Espadas Están Afiladas_ pasó a ser _Nuestros Miembros Están Alzados_?, ¿y desde cuándo el hombre desollado ha pasado a ser un hombre abierto de patas sombre un campo de semen?

Su padre no tenía tapujos en echarle broncas como aquellas, y Ramsay había aprendido no a temerle, sino a respetarle. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas. Ramsay no se despreciaba a sí mismo por haberse acostado con algún que otro hombre en toda su corta vida, pero hacerlo con un rehén isleño, los enemigos naturales del norte que su casa cada vez controlaba más…

—Lo siento, padre —fue lo único que pudo musitar.

—Tranquilo, yo también fui joven, con la diferencia de que no me tiraba a todo aquello que se movía. Aun así, tengo buenas noticias. Como bien sabes, los Stark siguen creyendo que somos fieles a ellos. Estoy atrayendo a Robb hacia acá, Fuerte Terror. Le tomaré como prisionero y tendré cautivos a los dos hombres que han intentado, y por supuesto fracasado, reinar en el Norte. Reinar en _mi _Norte.

—Además, Robb sigue pensando que los Greyjoy quemaron hasta los cimientos Invernalia —dijo de repente Ramsay, con su sonrisa malévola dibujándose en su rostro. Entendía por dónde iba su padre.

—Y estoy seguro de que querrás estar presente cuando ambos se vean las caras en las mazmorras, ¿me equivoco?

Ramsay asintió, y Roose le ordenó que más le valía recuperarse y no volver a tocar a Theon si quería llevar tal deseo a la realidad. Una vez se fue, Ramsay se acarició ambas mejillas, algo rojas todavía, y luego suspiró. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué había sido del tipo cruel que echaba a las prostitutas a sus sabuesos? Por supuesto que seguiría haciendo aquello durante años y nunca se aburriría, pero ahora en su mente sólo visualizaba el rostro desfigurado de Theon por los gemidos que le arrancó hacía unas cuantas tardes, había perdido la cuenta.

El simple hecho de pensar en el trasero cerrado y áspero de Theon despertó al pequeño Ramsay. El pálido se masturbó con fuerza sin pensarlo, hasta que su semen se derramó sobre su propio torso pálido, habiéndose levantado hasta los pectorales los ropajes que le cubrían.

Dos días más pasaron, días en los que meditó sobre cómo "recuperar" a Theon. Tenía que volver a ganarse la plena confianza de su padre, volver a hacer el mayor daño físico posible al isleño sin matarle… y luego sería todo suyo de nuevo. ¿Y qué sería de Robb Stark? ¿También le atarían semidesnudo a un poste para poder torturarle, o dejarían que muriese de hambre en una celda maloliente?

Ramsay había oído hablar de Robb Stark y antaño le había visto alguna vez, cuando ambos eran demasiado pequeños como para pensar en su belleza o atractivo masculino. Aun así, todos decían cosas en común de él: cabello castaño, característico de los Tully; porte alto y musculoso; fiereza en el campo de batalla; ojos intensamente verdes. Ramsay suspiró y frunció el ceño antes de levantarse, preguntándose por qué narices estaba fantaseando con el estúpido norteño.

La nariz estaba completamente quieta y de nuevo en su sitio, con alguna que otra hemorragia leve que inundaba sus labios de sangre, sangre que relamía. El dolor ya había pasado y no se le subía a la cabeza, así que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Se desnudó y se metió en una bañera cuyo agua estaba más fría que templada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero eso no impidió que comenzase a frotarse con una pastilla de jabón traída de los confines de Essos y cuyo olor era embriagador. Se frotó brazos, axilas, piernas, pies, cuello, el torso con restos resecos y apenas visibles de su semilla, la espalda, el trasero… como si quisiera estar como nuevo.

Tras salir de la bañera, se visitó con harapos elegantes y de lana, merecedores de un norteño como él, aunque fuese considerado bastardo –cosa que por supuesto era–. Atravesó los fríos pasillos para llegar al comedor principal. Era la hora del almuerzo, y un gran revuelo inundado de risas llenaba la estancia. Ramsay frunció el ceño, acercándose a la mesa de la que más carcajadas procedían. Quería unirse a ellos, al fin y al cabo él mandaba allí cuando su padre no estaba.

Según se llenaba la copa de bronce de vino, ladeó el rostro hacia el espacio que había entre las mesas que ocupaban los señores y la mesa principal. Tragó saliva, impactado por la imagen que vio. Era Theon, desnudo a excepción de un harapo que cubría su entrepierna. Varios hombres se intercambiaban para tirar encima de él vino, escupitajos y las gachas de la comida como forma de humillación hacia él. No, no sabían la aventura que había tenido con Ramsay, pero nunca antes le habían humillado de tal forma.

Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por defenderle. Un bardo, que amenizaba las comidas oficiales en Fuerte Terror, se había vestido de kraken y derramaba salsa negra de moluscos sobre él, una clara ironía de cómo el propio kraken se reía de un hijo del hierro.

Tuvo que aguantar aquella humillación hacia Theon comiendo, con la vista fija en el plato aunque uniéndose a las carcajadas cuando alguien le miraba de manera extraña, o sospechosa. Sin embargo, tuvo una mejor idea. Antes de que terminasen de humillar a Theon para llevarlo de vuelta a la celda, se escabulló por la puerta de atrás del comedor a las plantas más frías y subterráneas: las celdas. Una vez allí, sobornó al mozo para que le dejase las llaves de la celda del isleño, un cuchillo y varios barriles de agua, además de indicarle que escuchase lo que escuchase, no se atreviese a mirar hacia la celda. Abrió la celda de Theon, la cerró desde dentro para que el mozo que le traía no sospechase y tiró las llaves a la mesa en la que estaban. Se echó hacia atrás, hasta que la sombra de una de las esquinas de la celda le ocultaron. El mozo dejó las cosas que le ordenó traer dentro, en la misma oscuridad en la que se encontraba el bastardo, y volvió como si nada a su puesto de vigilancia de las celdas.

El olor fue lo que le indicó que Theon estaba volviendo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras escondía el cuchillo en sus ropajes de lana. La historia parecía volver a repetirse. La única diferencia era que ahora se ocultaba en aquella sombra de la celda, donde el isleño no podría verle hasta que no hablase o saliese a la luz. Sin duda, merecería la pena devolverle el _favor_ de aquel rodillazo en la nariz.

La celda se abrió, Ramsay observó como un Theon irreconocible –lleno de tinta negra, gachas, vino, escupitajos y otras sustancias que no pudo identificar a simple vista– caía de bruces contra el suelo y gimoteando. Ramsay esbozó una sonrisa, pero decidió no salir a la luz todavía. Acarició la hoja del cuchillo con el pulgar, frunciendo los labios al sentir un corte profundo en su piel. Afilado, tal como a él le gustaba.


	4. IV

—Sigo sin comprender la repentina hospitalidad de Roose Bolton. ¿Invitarnos a Fuerte Terror para descansar de tantas batallas? —le comentó Robb Stark a su escudero mientras ambos cabalgaban sobre sus caballos con rapidez hacia dicho castillo, con la lluvia cayéndoles de frente –por la velocidad que cogieron– como si fuesen mil alfileres impactando contra su rostro.

—Es extraño, mi señor, pero al menos habéis sido astuto y habéis traído a un tercio de vuestros hombres, además de no dejar que vuestra madre y esposa vinieran. ¿Sospecha de Bolton, mi señor, cuando capturó a Theon tras la quema de Invernalia?

Robb simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Algo en su interior le decía que Theon no pudo haber causado dicho desastre. Quizá otro Greyjoy, pero el Theon que él conoció y al que tan en profundidad había conocido, y nunca mejor dicho, no. El Rey en el Norte observó cómo Fuerte Terror se alzaba en la base de aquella colina y cómo se hacía más grande según iban llegando. No necesitó gritar su nombre a los guardias apostillados en los alrededores: su blasón dejaba bien claro quién era.

Fue aminorando la marcha, bajándose de un grácil salto del caballo cuando las herraduras de éste chocaron contra la piedra que conformaba el suelo del castillo. Roose Bolton se encontraba con su esposa –Walda la Gorda– y unos cuantos de sus hombres más fieles. Robb echó un rápido vistazo en busca de Theon o el famoso y cruel bastardo de Roose, pero no vio rastro de ninguno de los dos.

—Mi señor, es un honor que hayáis venido. Deberíais comer algo y daros un baño, se os ve fatigado.

—Creo que optaré primero por el baño. ¿Podrías avisar a alguna doncella? Hace eones que no me lavo yo solo.

Ambos rieron, y Roose asintió con el rostro antes de que Robb fuese guiado a unas lujosas pero frías estancias. No se quejó, al fin y al cabo, había sitiado castillos en campamentos más fríos que aquello, y la chimenea encendida se agradecía, aunque las piedras no eran capaces de extender tal calor por la estancia.

Comenzó a desnudarse, con todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizados por el ya mencionado frío. Se frotó una de las nalgas, magulladas por llevar toda la mañana sobre el caballo, y cuando las doncellas trajeron la tina con agua caliente, ardiendo a decir verdad, se metió sin quejarse, suspirando de alivio. Sin embargo, las doncellas salieron y unos minutos más tarde entró un hombre.

—Pedí una doncella, no un muchacho —le dijo firmemente.

—Mi señor… —susurró el muchacho, y Robb alzó el torso de golpe, mirándole fijamente—. Tengo que lavarle, vuelva a tumbarse…

—Theon —dijo incrédulo; más de una vez le dijo Roose que lo tenían ellos captivo, pero no se imaginaba que vería aquellas cosas: cicatrices por todo el cuerpo—. Theon, mírame. ¿Qué demonios te han hecho?

Theon negó con el rostro, empujando con sus pocas fuerzas a Robb para que se tumbase en la tina. Theon observó su cuerpo, relamiéndose los secos labios al hacerlo. Estaba tan bueno como recordaba. El isleño cogió una pastilla de jabón traída del mismo Essos y la metió en el agua para humedecerla. La sujetó con una mano y comenzó a pasarla por el pecho de Robb, bajando hacia su abdomen y hasta su entrepierna. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron el miembro del Rey en el Norte volvió a subir con rapidez, algo avergonzado. La situación era distinta. Robb era Rey, él era un rehén de un fiel al Rey en el Norte, sin obviar que este último estaba casado.

—No hace falta que lo evites así. No es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? —susurró Robb con una sonrisa, sacando una mano de la bañera y acariciando los mechones de la nuca del isleño. Si todo salía bien, podría llevárselo de allí… sin que nadie le viese, claro—. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te han hecho eso?

Theon negó con el rostro mientras obligaba a Robb a alzar un brazo y frotaba con la pastilla de jabón su axila velluda.

—Theon, soy Robb. El niño con el que siempre jugabas. El adolescente con el que experimentaste. El mismo que ayudó a que tu estancia en Invernalia no fuese tan dura. Dime, ¿quién y cómo te hicieron eso?

Theon suspiró, cogió aire y comenzó a hablar mientras frotaba la axila restante de Robb, sin mirarle nunca a los ojos. ¿Y si su amo le pillaba confesando tales cosas?

—Es su hijo bastardo; fue él quien me capturó haciéndose pasar por otro hombre… me ató a dos postes en cruz, la misma forma que su blasón… y nunca ha dejado de jugar conmigo. Me desolla, me amenaza con cortarme dedos, me clava cuchillos por el placer de verme sangrar… y un día… un día… me folló, Robb…

»Desató mis piernas de los postes y las alzó con tanta fuerza y rapidez que por un momento pensé que me las partiese… y comenzó. Lo hizo… sin tener un solo ápice de cuidado… no tenía nada que envidiarte —¿dijo aquello en alto? Theon tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando—, y cuando me soltó las piernas para agarrarme el cuello, justo en el momento en que se corrió, le atesté un rodillazo en la nariz. Luego le di otra patada y conseguí desatarme… pero cuando eché a correr me rajó el tobillo, Robb; de ahí mi cojeo.

»Luego no le dejaron verme más… Roose entró y nos separó a ambos por completo, lo cual agradecí… hasta que hace un día me humillaron en el comedor. Medio desnudo, me tiraron de todo por encima. Y al volver a mi celda ahí estaba, Robb. Con un cuchillo en la mano…

Theon suspiró y cogió aire antes de seguir hablando, bajando la pastilla de jabón por el abdomen de Robb y pasar directo a sus piernas: frotó sus muslos fuertes, sus rodillas, sus gemelos y la planta de sus pies, con mucho esmero y cuidado.

—Me hizo despojarme de mis ropas, y comenzó a pasarme el cuchillo por todo el torso. Lamía la sangre, y me amenazaba con clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón si me atrevía a oponer resistencia física. Luego me… me hizo… oh, dios, Robb…

—Vamos, Theon, cuéntamelo todo. Con pelos y señales.

—Luego me hizo una mamada. Me tiró al suelo y comenzó a chupármela, se la metía en la boca y me ofrecía una mamada hasta que me corrí, en su misma boca. Escupió el semen en el cubo de la orina y me echó la mezcla encima… —Theon comenzaba a balbucear y llorar, pero no dejó de hablar—. Pensaba que me había librado de esas humillaciones, pero no… después de tirarme la orina y el semen encima, me puso boca abajo en el suelo de la celda y agarrándome por la nuca volvió a follarme. Esta vez lo hizo con venganza, me desgarraba el interior, Robb… mientras tanto, pasaba el cuchillo por mi espalda. Entonces sentí el filo de plata clavarse en mi piel… y mi espalda estaba ensangrentada en apenas minutos. "Hediondo", me escribió con el cuchillo. La espalda me escocía, tenía el trasero irritado… y luego se vino en mi boca, Robb, ¡en mi boca! Era tan asqueroso… Por último mandó llamar a un maestre a que me curase la espalda, pero asegurándose de que en la cicatriz se siguiese leyendo "Hediondo", y así será hasta que me muera, Robb.

El norteño escuchó todo con atención, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su glande sobresalía del agua caliente. Era cruel, muy cruel, pero aquella historia había excitado al Rey en el Norte, el mismo que echaba de menos aquellas aburridas tardes en que Theon y él acababan haciéndolo en la cama de Robb ante la falta de prostitutas. Theon se apartó, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú también no, Robb… te echo de menos, pero… haz lo que sea por sacarme de aquí, por favor…

—Tranquilo, Theon, no haremos nada. No ahora. Tengo que asistir a un encuentro con Roose y varios de nuestros caballeros antes de cenar. Por la noche me iré, este castillo me pone los pelos de punta… y me aseguraré de que uno de mis hombres, o varios, te saquen de la celda y vengas conmigo. Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo, Robb… mi señor, mi rey… como sea que tenga que llamarte ahora… —susurró, feliz a la par que ignorante.

—Ahora quédate. Necesito que veas algo.

Y no era otra cosa que su semilla. Robb comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza y rapidez, emitiendo suaves gemidos y gruñidos mientras observaba el rostro de Theon, el cual miraba el miembro de su Rey con algo de estupor, como si se hubiese olvidado de su gran tamaño. Minutos más tarde, el cuerpo de Robb se tensó y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que la gente oyese sus gemidos justo en el momento en que varios chorros de semen saltaron al aire y cayeron a perderse en el agua. Su esposa llevaba días sin satisfacerle, y en el viaje a Fuerte Terror no hizo nada, como era evidente.

—Cuando se acabe la cena, tú te encargarás de pararle. Le mostrarás tu fidelidad y todo eso que sabes hacer tan bien, y le atarás al mismo sitio donde tenías atado a tu perro isleño. Pero esta vez sin juegos, Ramsay. No es lo mismo follarse a un traidor isleño cualquiera que al Rey en el Norte. Sonsácale información, nada más.

—No os fallaré esta vez, padre. Fingiré serle fiel y en el momento menos esperado, le clavaré un cuchillo en el muslo para impedirle caminar y me aseguraré de enviarle unos cuantos dedos a la zorra de su madre y su esposa, padre.

Roose Bolton asintió satisfecho con el rostro antes de entrar en aquella sala donde se encontraría con Robb y demás hombres fieles a él para discutir planes de batalla que él, evidentemente, no llevaría a cabo ni respetaría.


End file.
